The Prince and Me The not-so Happily Ever After part 1
by Mckennagrace
Summary: This semi-sequel to the prince and me series, is full of mystery, heartbreak, romance and the unbreakable bond of two people. I don't plan on making this short so buckle up and get ready for a very promising, story of two star crossed lovers ona rocky road to starting a family in a Danish Palace. This picks up a few weeks after King Edvard and Queen Paige return from Sangu.
1. Chapter 1

"Paige? Paige darling, are you awake?" Edvard quietly whispered to a sleeping Paige. "I am now…," she replied sleepily. "We need to talk about something, something that I have wanted to talk to you about for a long while now." "Eddie? Is everything ok?" "no, no its nothing bad. I just-" Paige cut him off, "then what is it?" "we have been married for a little over a year now and I was just… I don't know… wondering if you wanted to start a family of our own?" Paige fell silent.

At this moment Paige was thinking of Eddie with the kids back in Sangu and how happy he looked. Meanwhile Edvard was afraid she was not ready to start a family, and that maybe he should've waited a bit longer. Eddie knew that starting a family, would make it nearly impossible for Paige to keep her job as a doctor in Copenhagen, and they would no longer be able to travel and see the world as they have been doing for the past year. But he had a certain love for children and felt as though it could only bring him and Paige closer.

Paige wanted to tell Edward that she was ready to have children and start a family, but she couldn't. She did not know if she was ready, so she simply replied, "Can we talk about this later, I am awfully tired." "yes of course my love." He then kissed her softly on the forehead and went back to sleep. All throughout the night they both thought about what their lives would be like after children. They both had the same idea of a happy royal family, but the consequences of the children were different in each of their heads. Eddie thought about how tired they would be staying up all night for two years and running a country on no sleep. Paige was just bewildered with everything that could go wrong with the pregnancies,and the possibility of having to practically raise them on her own because Eddie would be away for long periods of time.

The next morning they awoke to a soft knock on the door. It was Arabella. "Come in sweetheart," replied Eddie smoothly, motioning for her to come in. The look on Arabella's face worried the couple, as it was sad and it looked like she had been crying for a while. "What's wrong Arie?" worriedly asked Paige. "Daddy is ill again this morning. Mom told me to come and wait in here with you until she sorts him out." Paige and Eddie looked at each other as though they could read each others mind. I will stay with Arabella and you will go and help your mother and father. Edvard rose from the bed and kissed Arabella on the head as he headed out the door. Paige motioned for her to get on the bed. Arabella explained to Paige that Harold's illness has returned and it is much worse than before. She sobbed on Paige's shoulder, and Paige comforted her by stroking the top of her head. It seemed to be working, the crying stopped, just the sniffles now. "Paige?" quietly asked Arie. "yes?" replied paige. "Are you and Edvard ever going to have children, because I think you would make a great mom." Paige waited a moment before she replied. She had children on her mind ever since her talk with Eddie last night, and what Arie had just said, went to the heart. "Probably, we are thinking about it… and you really think I would be a good mom?" Arie looked at Paige with the most reassuring look and said, "of course you would."

What they didn't know was that Edward had returned minutes before and heard their conversation. He thought yet again about children. Once he had snapped back to reality he slowly walked into the room and sat next to Paige. "Arie you can go and visit father now, he is doing much better." Before Arie left she looked at Paige again, but this time with a tell him how you really feel kind of look. But Paige became very nervous and as soon as Arie left the room, she began a conversation about her father in law. Until Eddie cut her off.

"Paige. Do you wanna talk about last night?" she quickly rose from the bed shut the door to their bedroom then went into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. But she wasn't fast enough, Eddie was hot on her heels caught the door before she had the chance to close it. She started to undress as if she was going to take a shower, ignoring the fact that Edvard was still standing in the doorway.

Eddie sighed. "Paige can we please just talk about this? If you really don't want to talk about thi-" before he had the chance to finish, she leaned over the sink and began to cry. "oh paige, why are you crying?" he said in a comforting yet concerned tone. "what if something goes wrong with the pregnancy? What if we have to leave the state to some dangerous faraway land, that I refuse to bring them to. Do we just leave them behind with some nanny, or worse your mother? Eddie I'm just not sure how this is going to work. Not to mention I would have to quit my job being a doctor, and become a mommy nurse. Im not sure I'm ready to be a mommy nurse.

"There are solutions to almost all of those problems. Yes we would leave the children behind, but with a trustworthy nanny. If something does go wrong with the pregnancy I will be by your side the entire time." "What about the days you spend in parliament and in meetings with the prime minister. Am I supposed to drop my duties as queen and raise OUR children by myself." Eddie walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and said, "You will never be alone. I will always be there even when I'm not. If you were to ever need anything I could be there in the blink of an eye." "Eddie, are you sure you want to do this? Not wait just a little bit longer?" "paige, if youre not ready its ok, but just for future knowledge, I am ready to start a family with my beautiful, intelligent amazing wife." He turned her around, and their foreheads touched. He then softly kissed her on the lips.

They kissed for a while, until there was yet another knock on the door. It was seron. "You r majesties your breakfast with the prime minister begins in 20 minutes." "thank you Seron" replied Edvard. He turned back to Paige, "so is that a yes?" "I guess it is." Answered Paige with a huge grin. Eddie picked her up and spun her around until he threw her on the bed, and kissed vigorously. "we better get ready" laughed Eddie. "I guess so." Happily replied Paige.

From that day on Edvard and Paige began the road of trying to get pregnant. They tried and tried for months but nothing seemed to catch. They became frustrated and decided to take a break for a while. One morning, Paige awoke to a startle, she was going to be sick. The scented candle in the bathroom disgusted her thoroughly. She ran to the bathroom and was throwing up non-stop because she couldn't not reach the candle. She became very light headed and dizzy, she could not longer keep her balance. But as she fell her right wrist slit open on the toilet paper holder. She began to lose blood very quickly. Eddie had left for the morning but would be back at around 10:30. He entered the room to see paige on the floor unconscious and covered in blood. "PAIGE! PAIGE! Oh god. Oh god." Yelled Eddie worriedly. He picked up and laid her on the bed. Then he ran to get his mother and the ladies maids. They wrapped her wrist in wash cloths. "Eddie, did she…?"asked Rosalind. "Mother, I don't think she would try to, why would she…?" Eddie began to cry. "why would she do this?" "Well we don't know what happened Edvard. It could just be an awful coincidence." Replied Rosalind.

Eddie was worried. He kept thinking about how they were trying to get pregnant. What if she is pregnant and could be losing the baby because of Paige's bloodloss? Eddie picked her up once more and took her downstairs to the ambulance. Before they closed the doors to the ambulance, Eddie took a good look at the palace and thought about all of the reasons she would've tried to commit suicide. Maybe being a queen, and a doctor, and not being able to get pregnant was really getting to her. But why didn't she just talk to him, let him know what's going on. Maybe Eddie was just away to often for her to talk to him. He kept thinking about whether or not it was his fault his wife tried to commit suicide out of the blue. They had arrived at the hospital, as soon as they opened the doors to the ambulance the paparazzi swarmed. The doctors were sprinting to save the queen, with no hesitation.

Eddie followed behind until they said he could go no further. Eddie stood there for a moment not even noticing the paparazzi surrounding him. The royal guards quickly de-surrounded the King. They then escorted him to a private waiting room. Eddie was restless just thinking about not living the rest of his life with Paige. She was his saving grace two years ago. She is the love of his life now and forever.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours after they arrived at the hospital, Edvard was finally allowed to see Paige, as she was much better now. Edvard stood before the door, and thought for a moment, for the last moments before he had to confront his wife on what actually happened. He kept telling himself that it was just an accident, that she would never, but he felt in his gut that maybe being a queen and trying to become a mom was too much pressure for her. He took a deep breath, reached for the knob, and turned it.

He walked in slowly to see his wife curled up in a ball sobbing. He began to walk faster, until she spun around quickly in her bed, startled. "Eddie! What happened to me? Why am I here? Am I ok? Was I in an accident? Are you ok?" Paige then saw the look on Eddie's face and became very upset and scared. "My darling, do you remember anything?" he replied. "no. not a thing. I am going to ask you one more time, what happened to me?" she said trying not to cry. "I found you on the floor of our bathroom, unconscious, in a pool of blood. You slit your wrist." Paige stopped, she looked as though she was going to say something but then held her tongue with a very stern and confused face. "you mean I? But why would I? No this cant be true Eddie I would never." "Paige its ok, just relax, I know being a queen can be very stressful. I also don't blame you for us not being able to have a baby yet. Its no one's fault. I just… Why didn't you talk to me?" "Get out." Paige said with a very displeased face. "I said, GET OUT!" Eddie left the room, with a confused mind. He gently closed the door behind him. He heard her sobbing in the room. Eddie turned back around and went in the room, laid down next to Paige and held her in his arms.

"Eddie I didn't try to kill myself. I would never do that, not even on my worst days because I have you. I know you're by my side in the good, and in the bad. If I didn't commit suicide, then what really happened to me?" "I'm afraid that you're the only one who can answer that right now my love." He then kissed her softly and wiped away her tears. "How bout we get some sleep ok?" he said softly. "I love you so much Eddie I hope you know that I would never leave you in such a way." "I know. I know."

They laid down together and slept on the hospital bed until they were awoken by a nurse. "Excuse me your majesties but I am here to check on the queen" she said softly. "that's fine, I'll give you two some privacy" Eddie said as he kissed Paige softly on the head. He left the room and closed the door behind him. "So how did he take the news, is he excited?" "I actually I haven't told anyone just yet I needed just a few minutes to clear the air about the whole 'attempted suicide' thing." They both laughed as the nurse took her vitals. "actually I was thinking maybe I should wait to tell him, and surprise him at the palace, with a pregnancy test and everything." Paige said asking advice from the nurse. "With all do respect your majesty I think you should tell him here. I'm sure he will ask if the baby is ok from lack of blood in your body. You, knowing that the baby is fine for now, have reassurances he doesn't. Surely he will ask for tests to be done and so forth. But what I can do is get a pregnancy test and a few cute baby things so you can surprise him here." The nurse seemed to have a very honored tone. "You would do that for me?" "of course! You are my queen and a fellow woman. I would be honored to help tell the King about his first heir." "very well then, lets do this thing."

A few hours later the nurse returned with the test and baby clothes in a gift wrapped box. "I went ahead and put took the test in the urine sample you gave this morning , and it was positive, surprise, surprise." "Great. He just left to go get some dinner and he should be back any minute. God, I'm so nervous or anxious rather. How should I give it to him?" Before Paige had the chance to think about it, Eddie had begun to enter the room. His hands were full so he had to open the door with his back towards them. Paige and the nurse began to play "hot potato" with the gift until the nurse laid it on the floor.

"Hi dear!" she said anxiously. "im sorry was I interrupting something?" "no, no, the queen and I were just chit chatting about when she could share the news… about when she could go back to the palace."she said with emphasis on the share the news part as in to tell the king about the baby. "Right. Well when can she go home?" "Anytime tonight or tomorrow morning. Well I will give you two some privacy." She said with a wink as she walked out the door.

"What was that all about?" Eddie said jokingly. "Oh nothing. Can you do me a favor?" Paige said nervously. "Anything." Paige then pointed towards the side of the bed. "Can you grab the box right there?" "what's this? A gift?" "In its own crazy way yes, a gift." He slowly pulled the bow off the gift and smiled with great joy. "Are you serious? Are we pregnant?" Eddie began to cry, and laugh, then cry again. Then attacked Paige with hugs and kisses. "Is the baby ok from the accident? No problems?" "not so far but the doctors believed that's why I passed out. The baby was in EDD (early development distress)." "Maybe we should get some tests done, check on everything." "Eddie the doctors have done all of the tests that put the baby in no harm. Some tests are better done later on in the pregnancy." "if you're sure… god I'm so happy!"


	3. Chapter 3

Once the queen and King were finally allowed to leave for the palace the paparazzi began to swarm. They seemed to be making up every bit of information they could think of.

"Is it true you had an overdose?"

"My Queen is the king abusing you?"

"did you really try to kill yourself?"

"Your majesties! Why are you making no comments?"

"NO COMMENTS ON ANY OF THIS!" Eddie yelled with a very annoyed tone. Once they were in the car Paige began to cry again. "This is all my fault. I am SO sorry about all of this."

"Paige this is no one's fault. What happened to you was a tragic accident. With a happy ending of course, but the only thing these vultures want is a good story for tomorrow's tabloids. I promise you, I will let no one hurt our family." After a moment Paige began to giggle.

"what are you laughing at?" Eddie said jokingly.

"we have a family."

"Indeed we do, and I know that this isn't an issue but lets make sure we are talking to each other. "

"Eddie. Its not like I was feeling really insecure and wasn't telling you about any of it. I promise you know all of my insecurities. Even though I would like to leave a few out of discussion."

"I know and I trust you and you should trust me and tell me everything."

"I DID! Wait. Are you still thinking about me committing suicide. I thought we were past that?"

"Paige finding you on that floor and carrying you downstairs to the ambulance was the hardest thing I have ever done. I thought you were dead already. I will NEVER get past that."

"Why cant you just…" as the limo hit a speed bump, Paige all the sudden felt very sick. "Eddie hand me the trash can."

"sorry?" he asked nervously. "oh dear. DRIVER PULL OVER!" Eddie handed her the trashcan very quickly, and she was sick. For a while. A LONG while. "Darling have you even eaten this much in the past week?" he asked jokingly.

"no I don't think I have really." Paige laughed and told the driver to drive quickly to the palace. "how bout we go for a swim tomorrow? To just relax for little while." Suggested Eddie.

"I think you know what I have to do tomorrow."

"I hope it's not what I think, you think, you are doing tomorrow."

"Eddie I have waited for this surgery for months."

"Paige… you were in the hospital for two days and had your head stuck in a trashcan for the last 20 minutes. Now you wanna go stand on your feet for 12 hours straight just to watch somebody's heart being removed from their now dead body and into a LIVING body. That's not too utterly disgusting for your weak stomach? Or is a speed bump way more intense?"

"Fine, I am at least going to sit in the gallery. I am not missing this surgery for the world."

"And you my love have a press conference about what happened in two days ago and why you ere in the hospital. But alas we still really don't know what happened."

Oh god. I forgot about that for a minute there. But look we're here, looks like we are going to have to talk about this later. She said with a wink.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my beautiful people… I am in need of reviews to help me along. The sex of the baby, names maybe? How should Edvard and Paige make up… or NOT makeup. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS ON ANY SCREW UPS I HAVE MADE OR WHAT YOU DON'T LIKE. Don't be afraid, I can't bite from my side of the screen.

"Eddie you should go make arrangements for the press conference."  
"I don't know love maybe I should help you inside."  
"Eddie I am fine walking up a flight of stairs."  
"only if you're sure."  
"I am fine. Promise."  
Eddie then kissed her softly on the head and walked towards his office.  
As she entered the house, Paige looked at the staircase she had to climb to reach her room. Her first thought was that she would pass out halfway up, but then she thought of how Eddie would pity her. Paige wanted no attention and desperation pity from, "the incident." "Your majesty would you like a hand up the stairs?" Seron asked worriedly.  
"no Seron. Thank you." Paige replied Seron walked away knowing in his mind she would not be able to get up the stairs by herself. So he whispered to a door guard to watch her and make sure if she fell he would be there. "Should I alert the King of this situation?" obediently asked the guard.  
"no you are to speak to no one about this." He replied Paige took a deep breath, began to take a step, then was winded immediately. The guard rushed over and helped her up the stairs.  
"don't worry your majesty. I will tell no one. You please, go rest." Respectfully he bowed.  
"I will thank you." She replied gratefully.  
Paige walked to her room and laid down immediately. She was out for thee count. Later that night Eddie walked in to find her in a ball in their bed. He undressed and crawled into bed, trying not to wake her. She then rolled over and wrapped her am around him unconsciously. This moment was something that he wanted to last forever. Paige slept and slept until the next night when it was time for the press conference.  
"paige. Paige" Eddie said attempting to wake her up. "It's time for the press conference."  
Her eyes shot open. "WHAT!? You let me sleep all day? What about my surgery? Ugh!"  
"About that, I called the doctors this morning and they said you weren't allowed to be anywhere near the surgical floor in your condition."  
"What condition am I in Eddie?" She replied angrily.  
"you are at the beginning of your pregnancy with our baby already at risk. Your immune system is still weak in your blood. If you were to catch a surgical something, you may never get over it, and neither would our unborn child."  
Paige was silent. "you're right."  
"Paige? No. Don't go there." Eddie kneeled down beside the bed and as a tear fell down her cheeks he gently wiped it away. "You did nothing wrong. Our baby couldn't be safer with any other person. And Paige you know I saw you attempt to go up the stairs right? Paige you took one step and nearly passed out. Why in the world would you not tell me? Your husband, father of your child?"  
"Eddie its nothing to worry about. The nurse said it was normal to have pain and fatigue at the beginning and end of the pregnancy."  
"Pain? What do you mean? Is it the baby?"  
"The baby is fine." Paige was now beginning to get a little worried herself about the baby but again didn't want to tell Eddie. "lets just get dressed and go to the press conference."  
"NO paige. We have to talk about this, whether you want to or not. I can't help but think that you are not telling me something that's going on."  
"What do you think is going on? That im having an affair with Seron? Or did I get an abortion behind your back? Take your pick. Im sure everyone at this press conference would love to know more lies and put us on more tabloids."  
"Is that what this is all about? Are you worried about the tabloids and what people are saying? What I think? The only things I believe are the things youre telling me. Which is not very much at this moment. So ya. I'm not sure that you didn't commit suicide, or maybe you have been sipping on the whiskey that's in my underwear drawer to calm your nerves. Maybe you were just so tipsy that you couldn't get up the damn stairs!"  
At this point in time Paige was beyond the crying. She was in a state of shock. Then she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She rubbed it for a moment until Eddie noticed and quickly pulled away.  
"Paige…" he said with a deep breath, "Are you ok?"  
"You know what I am fine, and you know what else… don't worry about it. For all you know it could be Scott's baby." She stormed off in a pit of absolute rage. Leaving a heart broken King behind her. 


	5. Chapter 5

**SOOOOO sorry for the extremely late update however i will be publishing three chapters tonight to make up for the lost time... Again i am going to exaggerate the need for reviews because I am slowly but surely running out of ideas for this wonderful family that I have created. As always creds to the creator of The Prince and Me but I have created this Fanfiction and copying it and taking it as your own is immoral and against the law in some states.**

"Alright alright, now lets just calm down for a moment." Eddie said trying to calm down the reporters to even understand a single question. "You in the front."

"Your majesty, did the queen try to commit suicide?" the reporter asked with great relief.

Eddie waited for a moment, "no. she lost consciousness and her hand slid down a sharp metal surface. Causing her to lose 20% of her blood capacity. Anyone else?"

The reporters still had many questions for the couple.

"You miss in the back." Eddie said through the many microphones in front of him.

"What caused the queen to lose consciousness?" She asked in a sort of yell.

Eddie looked at Paige with a look of reassurance. As if he was asking her if she could tell them about the baby. She nodded slowly, beginning to get nervous.

"We are expecting a child-"

Before she even had the chance to finish the sentence the reporters cheered and begged for more questions.

"QUIET!" Seron yelled. "sorry your majesties, continue."

"As I was saying we are expecting, and the morning sickness took me by surprise on an empty stomach so I fainted. But my hand slipped on the bath tissue holder. We are not sure how the loss of blood has effected the baby until later in the pregnancy. Now please no more questions."

As she exited with the King by her side, the cameras flashing, and the reporters yelling she turned into a run once out of the door. Eddie hot on her heels.

"Paige. PAIGE! Please be careful…" He said now out of breath. She looked at him with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt the baby and I know that it was hard for you to see me like that. But those reporters are vultures. They show no compassion for the accident. Or that the baby is in danger. They care for what juice they can get out of us, and trying to figure out whether or not we are hiding something from them. Its sick!"

Eddie smiled softly. "there's that fire in your eyes that I miss."

"Eddie I'm serious."

"I know, its cute. And you know that they are like that. Better than anyone, because you are the amazing woman who married a King, and is now having a having a child with him. And he is so beyond elated for this baby to come into their lives. So the queen needs to calm down and take a deep breath."

"Will you please stop talking in third person please, you dork." She said laughing.

"Hey you married this dork." He said pulling her into his embrace kissing her softly. "Let's go put you two to bed huh?" He picked her up, carried her up the stairs, then threw her on the bed.

They began to make love but Paige stopped him right in his tracks. "Im sorry. Not tonight."

"Its fine." He kissed her once more and went to go take a shower. By the time he returned, Paige was no longer in the bed. He put on some clothes and went to her favorite place, where he originally asked her to marry him. As he walked up she was rubbing her small baby bump, smiling her most beautiful smile. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands on her stomach.

"Paige, I know this baby has been a bit of trouble so far but, I promise you I will always be here whenever you need me. And on the occasion I'm not you have my parents and your parents. You're not doing this alone."

"I know, and I have to tell you something. I thought it was nothing but it wasn't nothing."

"Paige what are you talking about?"

"I wasn't asleep all day, I went to the hospital."

"To do what? What's going on? Did you… (he swallowed hard) miscarry?"

"I don't know their was a lot of pain all of the sudden and some bleeding-"

"That's not nothing paige!"

"Well, I just. I caused enough commotion the first time I went to the hospital so I thought I would just go real quick and check things out. The nurse checked me out, she said it was normal for post traumatic stress to,"worry" the baby. She or he was sending me a sign to slow down."

"So our baby is ok?"

"yes, we're both ok. And she said bed rest was probably the best option."

"Then what in the world are you doing standing up? Bed rest means you have to stay in the bed. And for right now I am relieving you of your duties as queen. No exceptions. In other words you're grounded."

They both laughed and then Eddie yelled for Seron.

"Your majesties…"

"Can you bring a wheel chair?"

"uhm. Yes. I'll just be a moment."

"Eddie…"

"No you're supposed to be on bed rest the last thing I need is to carry you up the stairs again."

They continued to laugh as Seron returned with the wheel chair. Paige timidly sat down and Eddie rolled her up the back way to their bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

One week. 7 days. 168 hours. 60,789 minutes. 1,360,000 seconds. Enough time to be taken to the ER. Find out that you're pregnant with your first born. To remember why you married your wonderful husband. All together with nothing to do but sit in your bed, being watched over by a guard because your overprotective husband won't let you get out of that bed.

All Paige wanted to do was get out of bed and stretch her legs for a little while. See if her baby bump was showing yet. Even if it was however, you couldn't pick out how much weight you've gained from doing nothing, and how much of it is ACTUALLY from your baby. You may think well, "just get out of the bed you are the QUEEN." Well the guard was ordered by the king, (emphasis on the KING part), to keep her in the bed no matter what she says. Therefore causing Paige to take matters into her own hands. Her plan was very strategic, for a two year old. She told the guard to leave her, he did nothing.

"I order you as Queen of Denmark to leave me or I will charge you with treason."

This got his attention. He looked around and very hesitantly exited the room. Paige then heard him run toward Eddie's study. Freedom at last. She threw the covers over her legs and her feet touched the floor. This was a feeling of great power, until she heard more than the guard's footsteps coming towards the door. She quickly placed all of her weight on her feet, she was fine until she couldn't feel her feet. They were numb. She began to fall, reached for the bedside table, missed. Eddie had already thrown open the door and sprinted around the bed, to catch her right before the floor did.

"Paige! What in the world are you doing? If you wanted to get out of the bed THAT bad I would've helped you stand up for a little while."

"I can't feel my feet. I can't stand up on my own. I am useless. All I do is sign paperwork."

"You are not useless Paige, but if you are going to pull crap like this, I don't know what I'm going to do with you!" He said laughing.

"I am useless, I am the queen of Denmark who can't get out of bed to help her country."

"Paige what's this all about? Do you want to come to the press conference with me today? Keep in mind however there will be lots of questions for you and the Sangu situation."

"THAT'S IT! I need to go to Sangu!"

"I don't think so Mrs. I-can't-get-out-of-bed."

She shot him a glare and he backed off.

"Why do you have to go to Sangu? There's nothing there but fighting and disease, and hatred for our country even though we are helping them. They just don't understand our situation with them."

At this moment Eddie was still allowing Paige to stand up and now that her feet had blood in them she wanted to walk. She began to take a step with Eddie still talking in the background.

"Paige. Where are you going?"

"out."

"Out of where?"

"The country. Just for the weekend ill be fine. SERON!"

Eddie heard Seron run up the stairs as Paige grabbed her suitcase and started putting shirts and things in it. As Seron entered the room Eddie gave a silent wave of the hand and he backed out shutting the door behind him.

"What'd you do that for?" Paige asked him with a bit of frustration.

"You're not going to Sangu."

"And why not? Why can I not feel useful?"

Eddie was now starting to feel bad for Paige. He realized that he had been not allowing her to leave her room like a damsel in a tower. All she wanted to do was help but she couldn't, so everyone was telling her. On the inside all Eddie wanted to do was keep her in his sights just in case something happens. He was just trying to be there for her just in case something goes wrong.

"fine. I won't go to Sangu." She continued to pack, now wobbling off to the bathroom to grab her toothbrush and to change into clothes.

"Then where in the world are you going?" Asked Eddie quizzically.

"Why should I tell you? You are just going to follow me."

"Well yes, that would be the point of me asking. You're not going anywhere without me by your side."

"Eddie I need to get away. I need to get away from our problems, it's bad for the baby to sit here and be stressed out that you're mad at me"

"Paige…"

"Eddie please don't make this a big deal. I won't be gone for long. Hey, you leave all of the time and I'm always here waiting. It's my turn." She called Seron and a guard in, and the guard quietly grabbed her bags.

"Do I need to book a flight for you your majesties?" Seron asked professionally.

"Just 1 ticket to america." Answered Paige.

"You can just take the jet." Eddie said as he walked out of the room.

Seron was thoroughly confused, But asked, "Would you like me to alert the pilot?"

"No book coach, for the most available flight." Paige said as a warm tear fell down her cheek.

She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote Eddie a note. She grabbed her purse and headed for the airport. In the car she sat with her hand on her stomach feeling her newly acquired baby bump that she never got to show Eddie.


	7. Chapter 7

Eddie couldn't stop thinking about Paige and his unborn baby. As he sat in his study, he wondered if Paige would ever come back. He knew that she would but, in the back of his mind he had fears that she would see a more fulfilling life then her own and run off. Its not like she hasn't done that before when they were engaged the first time around.

Meanwhile in America with her parents, she was comforted by her mother and the fact that she was about to be a mother. She took Paige by surprise as she turned the table and started talking about Eddie.

"So why isn't Eddie here? I am surprised he let that baby out of his sight." She said lightheartedly.

"Well, he doesn't exactly know."

"Know about the baby or that you're here with me? Or both?"

"He knows about the baby, it's a long story for a later time. What he doesn't know is that, I am not in Sangu like I stormed off saying. I told Seron- you remember Eddie's assistant- to book me a flight to Sangu, but when I got there I was only thinking of seeing you so I changed the ticket."

"Now why in the world would you do that? What if Eddie flies to Sangu to find you and you are nowhere to be found? He's going to think you're hurt or something."

At this moment Paige knew that her mother's prediction was probably right. She knew that she had to call him. But, then again if he really loves her he'll read and understand the note. And he'll know exactly what to do. Or he might not even go up to their room, and not find the note. Her heart was racing now. What if he has already left for Sangu? What if he is looking for her there? She slammed the door and ran to the phone in her old bedroom. Dialed Seron quickly, it rang for what feels like hours. Finally, a professionally soft voice answered.

"Mother of her majesty how may I help you?"

"Seron? It's me."

"PAIGE DEAR GOD WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? (he cleared his throat) I mean, your majesty where is your current location?"

"That is not necessary at this moment Seron. Where is Eddie? I NEED to speak with him. It's an emergency."

"One moment please your majesty he is in his study. In fact he has not left his study since you left."

She heard whispering, and the old hickory door open quickly. There was a shuffling noise through the speaker as Seron gave the phone to Eddie.

"Paige?" Eddie said with great worry.

"Hi Eddie."

He paused with a sigh. "Are you alright? Did the flight go ok to Sangu?"

"I am fine, our baby is fine. And I didn't go to Sangu."

"What do you mean you didn't go to Sangu?"

"It doesn't matter Eddie, I just wanted to let you know I am ok and that I'm sorry."

"Paige you have nothing to be sorry about I should have never left your side and been more communoca-"

She cut him off. "Eddie I can't take being away from you." She said beginning to wipe away tears from her face.

"Baby don't cry. Please don't cry."

"Will you come get me?"

"Of course I'll be there before you know it. But first you're going to have to tell me where you are." He said with a chuckle.

"Read the note and you'll know exactly where to go. I love you so much Edvard." She hung up the phone before he had the chance to answer.

Eddie ran to their bedroom leaving Seron puzzled at his study door. He found the note right where she left it on the nightstand. It read:

Love of my life,

My actions are only temporary. No matter what I said I love you to the moon and back. Or to where the marbles and tractors meet to a brawl and lead to our first kiss.

Love always,

Paige and baby

He now knew exactly where to go. He and Seron grabbed the jet and flew to America like their lives depended on it. Which to Eddie, it did. Once they arrived, Eddie knew exactly what to say and how to say it. He and Seron raced to her family's barn, and Eddie ran through the now pouring rain to find Paige. In a ball on the floor wrapped in blankets with her head on a pillow of hay. He walked down to her and got on his knees. All that he had planned to say meant nothing now.

"paige?" He whispered.

"Eddie!" She said sleepily. As she stood up her shirt caught the top of her baby bump exposing it to Eddie.

"You're showing… when did that happen?"

"Right before I left I saw it the mirror as you held me up. Our baby is the size of a peach. Did you know?"

"No I didn't. How about we get you and our little peach inside?" He leaned in close for a long and slow kiss resting his hand on her stomach.

"There's an apartment upstairs it's warm and we don't have to walk through the rain."

"Sounds perfect." Eddie said as he motioned for Seron to bring his bag.

"You brought a bag? Don't you have to get back soon?"

"Not if you don't want to leave for a while. I go where you go."

Paige gave a soft smile, this was right. Eddie helped her up the stairs and opened the door to a cute little room about the size of a dorm.

"Throwback huh?" She said with a laugh.

They stayed at Paige's parents house for about two days and headed back to Denmark. Paige threw up the entire ride home.

"You're sure you're ok?" Eddie asked for the hundredth time.

"Eddie I am fine, I should be over this in a couple of weeks.

In those couple of weeks Paige's baby bump began to grow bigger and faster than before. Just in time to find out the sex of the baby. Boy or Girl, they both voted opposites.

Lets take a poll… Who wants a girl and give a name if you want, and the same for a boy. Ready? Set? REVIEWS!


	8. Chapter 8

One week. 7 days. 168 hours. 60,789 minutes. 1,360,000 seconds. Enough time to be taken to the ER. Find out that you're pregnant with your first born. To remember why you married your wonderful husband. All together with nothing to do but sit in your bed, being watched over by a guard because your overprotective husband won't let you get out of that bed.

All Paige wanted to do was get out of bed and stretch her legs for a little while. See if her baby bump was showing yet. Even if it was however, you couldn't pick out how much weight you've gained from doing nothing, and how much of it is ACTUALLY from your baby. You may think well, "just get out of the bed you are the QUEEN." Well the guard was ordered by the king, (emphasis on the KING part), to keep her in the bed no matter what she says. Therefore causing Paige to take matters into her own hands. Her plan was very strategic, for a two year old. She told the guard to leave her, he did nothing.

"I order you as Queen of Denmark to leave me or I will charge you with treason."

This got his attention. He looked around and very hesitantly exited the room. Paige then heard him run toward Eddie's study. Freedom at last. She threw the covers over her legs and her feet touched the floor. This was a feeling of great power, until she heard more than the guard's footsteps coming towards the door. She quickly placed all of her weight on her feet, she was fine until she couldn't feel her feet. They were numb. She began to fall, reached for the bedside table, missed. Eddie had already thrown open the door and sprinted around the bed, to catch her right before the floor did.

"Paige! What in the world are you doing? If you wanted to get out of the bed THAT bad I would've helped you stand up for a little while."

"I can't feel my feet. I can't stand up on my own. I am useless. All I do is sign paperwork."

"You are not useless Paige, but if you are going to pull crap like this, I don't know what I'm going to do with you!" He said laughing.

"I am useless, I am the queen of Denmark who can't get out of bed to help her country."

"Paige what's this all about? Do you want to come to the press conference with me today? Keep in mind however there will be lots of questions for you and the Sangu situation."

"THAT'S IT! I need to go to Sangu!"

"I don't think so Mrs. I-can't-get-out-of-bed."

She shot him a glare and he backed off.

"Why do you have to go to Sangu? There's nothing there but fighting and disease, and hatred for our country even though we are helping them. They just don't understand our situation with them."

At this moment Eddie was still allowing Paige to stand up and now that her feet had blood in them she wanted to walk. She began to take a step with Eddie still talking in the background.

"Paige. Where are you going?"

"out."

"Out of where?"

"The country. Just for the weekend ill be fine. SERON!"

Eddie heard Seron run up the stairs as Paige grabbed her suitcase and started putting shirts and things in it. As Seron entered the room Eddie gave a silent wave of the hand and he backed out shutting the door behind him.

"What'd you do that for?" Paige asked him with a bit of frustration.

"You're not going to Sangu."

"And why not? Why can I not feel useful?"

Eddie was now starting to feel bad for Paige. He realized that he had been not allowing her to leave her room like a damsel in a tower. All she wanted to do was help but she couldn't, so everyone was telling her. On the inside all Eddie wanted to do was keep her in his sights just in case something happens. He was just trying to be there for her just in case something goes wrong.

"fine. I won't go to Sangu." She continued to pack, now wobbling off to the bathroom to grab her toothbrush and to change into clothes.

"Then where in the world are you going?" Asked Eddie quizzically.

"Why should I tell you? You are just going to follow me."

"Well yes, that would be the point of me asking. You're not going anywhere without me by your side."

"Eddie I need to get away. I need to get away from our problems, it's bad for the baby to sit here and be stressed out that you're mad at me"

"Paige…"

"Eddie please don't make this a big deal. I won't be gone for long. Hey, you leave all of the time and I'm always here waiting. It's my turn." She called Seron and a guard in, and the guard quietly grabbed her bags.

"Do I need to book a flight for you your majesties?" Seron asked professionally.

"Just 1 ticket to america." Answered Paige.

"You can just take the jet." Eddie said as he walked out of the room.

Seron was thoroughly confused, But asked, "Would you like me to alert the pilot?"

"No book coach, for the most available flight." Paige said as a warm tear fell down her cheek.

She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote Eddie a note. She grabbed her purse and headed for the airport. In the car she sat with her hand on her stomach feeling her newly acquired baby bump that she never got to show Eddie.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you excited?" nervously asked paige as she shimmies into a tight shirt.

"Excited to see you in that shirt? Yes. Excited to find out the sex of the baby? I couldn't be more excited."

"What if it's a boy? He would be the first heir to the throne." As she turned to face Eddie she saw a smile so wide it could touch both ends of the Earth. "What?"

"That's what I was thinking about…"

"Well we are the king and queen. Our people can only hope that the first thing we think about in the thought of our baby is the throne." She said starting to giggle. Then she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She took a deep breath in.

"Is it that pain again? Paige I thought we agreed you'd tell me whenever something didn't feel right?" Eddie said in response.

"Eddie I'm fine. I promise." She then stepped out of the car and walked quickly towards the doors of the hospital as if to escape her questioning husband.

As she stepped in the doors of the hospital, she felt that pain again, but on the other side. She was shocked to see a little bump grow on her side when the pain returned a few seconds later. All this time those little pains really were something, but a GOOD something. The baby was kicking. That smile was stuck on her face the whole way back to their room.

"What in the world are you smiling at?" Eddie said curiously.

"I have something to show you later…"

"ok… Can you show me now?"

"It's a bit out of my control. I would if I could."

"You're a Queen for gods sake how is it not in your control?"

"Because I am not a Queen in this situation." She said thinking about how she was a MOM, not a queen.


	10. Chapter 10

"Paige all of these riddles are killing me."

"Ok well come on then!" She said grabbing his arm and pulling him down the hallway. She took a seat on the exam table and motioned for Eddie to sit next to her. He did so willingly. Paige placed his hand on her small but very noticeable baby bump. At that moment the timing could not have been better. Their little boy or girl let out quite the kick. Eddie was in shock as Paige took a slow deep breath.

"That's amazing!"

"not to ruin the moment or anything but something is wet." She said as a tear rolled down her face.

"What do you mean?" Eddie said going from the happiest man in the world to the man he was not 3 months ago sitting in the waiting room, waiting patiently to see his wife.

"Get the doctor. Quickly Eddie!"

Eddie shuffled to the door and yelled for a doctor. Of course they ALL came running because the King needed help. Eddie grabbed the one closest to him and yanked him into the room.

"She needs help, right now."

"Hello, Paige let's go ahead and take everything off from the waist down, and place your feet in the stirrups. My King I need you to leave the room for a moment."

"No he can stay, I don't want him to leave." She said starting to cry.

"I am not going anywhere." Eddie said helping her pull down the jeans she worked so hard to get into this morning. As he pulled down her jeans he saw blood, not a lot. But still blood. "Doctor…"

"It looks as though shes having a miscarriage. Go outside and get two nurses and tell them code-232." Eddie did as he was told and two nurses came in with her chart, an ultrasound, and a tray of covered equipment. "I am just going to take a look see, and check out what's going on."

Paige laid down on the table her stomach exposed. She could hear the doctor asking her questions but she never processed any of them.

"Paige?" Eddie asked snapping her back into reality.

"what?"

"Did you feel any pain on the way in? Or earlier in the day?" The doctor asked as he put the gel on her stomach.

"Yes the baby was kicking me, and right before I felt it the baby was kicking.

"Oh dear." The doctor said staring into the monitor. He faced the nurse and gave her a look. Both of them exited closing the doors behind them. "As I have read in your chart you have had quite the pregnancy so far. I do believe that the placenta has slipped into the way of the baby's feet. Because of the baby being quite the kicker he is releasing the blood out of the placenta. Due to the bleeding in the beginning of the pregnancy your cervical plug released, which means your baby is very vulnerable. She is fine, but all in all you want to be very careful. I want you on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy only standing up every 3 hours. Ok? I'll leave you two alone to discuss and be back in a few minutes." He slipped out of the room and closed the door gently.

"Love I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have pressured yo-" He saw the smallest little bit of a smile cross her face. "what are you smiling at?"

"He said SHE." Eddie lost his voice as she started to laugh and cry all at the same time. "Eddie it's a girl! And she's fine! That's plenty to smile about!" Eddie just stood there still in shock. Then she went back to reality, again. "Bedrest!? Is that really necessary?"

"Yes, it's very necessary." The doctor smoothly replied as he walked into the room. "This is vital to your little girl's survival. I have to advise you to make your greatest attempt to be the laziest bum you can. I'll see you next time ok? Congratulations your majesties."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys sorry for the update being super short… but in my defense you guys are not really reviewing much. Completely my fault. I need ideas about how Paige goes into labor. C-section or natural? Emergency or Easy going? Disaster or tragedy. You get the ide. Anything helps. Thanks always, the author.**

"Good morning my beautiful, glowing wife." Eddie said running his fingers through her long blonde hair.

"Well good morning. What's the occasion?" Paige sleepily replied.

"Just you being beautiful. And it's time to walk around."

"Uh finally." Paige tried to sit up. She rocked back and forth, then tried to just use her arms. Either way she knew she couldn't get up on her own. Eddie just laughed and extended his hand to help her.

"No. I can do this."

"I know you can." Eddie said picking her up from under her knees and back setting her feet down gently on the floor. He stood and admired his wife, completely astonished by the way their child was already growing. Paige was now close to 34 weeks pregnant. The baby was the size of a small cantaloupe

"Come on… I am anxious to stretch my legs." She said pulling him across the bedroom.

"Alright, alright, take it easy killer. Do you wanna stay in the palace or out through the gardens?"

"Both?" Paige said as she kissed him softly. Eddie laughed because her baby bump was so large that whenever they stood to close face to face her belly would rub his. "Hey, I know I am fat there's no reason to laugh."

"Oh, come on Paige you know I was- I didn't mean to-. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."He said with a compassionate smile. "I'm very happy that my wife and cantaloupe are growing. It's good for the both of you."

"How in the world is it good for me?"

"The more your body stretches with the baby the easier the recovery of your normal figure after she's born."

"You really did pay attention in that class." She said slightly shocked.

"And obviously you didn't."

"Speaking of our baby girl, are you still ok with the name? Or the nickname at least?"

"The name is beautiful, but the nickname is really strange. Do you really want to call her bug? I don't think she'll appreciate it as she grows older."

"I bonded with my parents more because we had a great connection, I just want that for our little girl."

"I want that too, mama bug."

"THAT'S SO CUTE!"

"No it's not it's weird." Eddie said laughing.

Paige stopped on a dime. She gave out a large gasp. The baby kicked and the blood rushed down her thighs again.

"I really thought I could make it this time."

Eddie yelled for Seron who was always in hearing range and sent for Paige's ladies maids. They brought her wheel chair and wheeled her back to her bed to change. Seron had business for Eddie to take care of because no matter what state the queen is in. He is still the King of Denmark. And life goes on in the life of a busy king with a sick wife.


	12. Chapter 12

**So sorry for late update! I have been working on other stories and falling in love with more couples so I have totally forgotten to keep up with my stories. MY BAD! Love you guys so much and the reviews/comments!**

It had been nearly 8 ½ months since they found out they were pregnant. Paige has not been able to walk on her own since the first month. She knows everything about this baby; when she sleeps, when she likes to kick because she's bored, and how she's laying. Eddie however has had to pick up the slack of Paige not being able to travel around the palace on her own. He was running around doing one thing or another and he was exhausted. Every miserable moment of sitting through parliament he just wanted to sleep. But he couldn't because he has a country to run and a baby to prepare for.

"Eddie!"

"Yes love?"

"I am going out, I'll see you later."

"Ok, be safe!" Eddie collected his thoughts and started to see what she was doing. She was trying to escape her bed rest. "Wait a minute Paige." He muffled out starting at a sprint from his office.

"What?"

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Shopping."

"Shopping? You're on bed rest Paige we've been over this."

"Yes we have. But if you had showed up to my appointment yesterday you would have known that I can leave the house if I have a wheel chair and I am not standing up for more than a minute at a time."

"The appointment! I completely forgot!"

"Yeah I noticed." Paige roared slightly annoyed.

"Paige, you know I didn't do it on purpose I have just been so busy since you haven't really…"

"Since I haven't really what? Been around? Well you're the one keeping me confined to my room 23 hours a day. I have been asking for work for 2 months and you have not given me anything to do. With that being- oohf- being- god!- being said you don't get. To. Be. Mad." Paige was struggling to talk. This alarmed the king to the greatest depths.

"What's happening? Talk to me baby." He said alarmed walking over to her.

"Contractions, it's really not that big of a deal… ahh dang it!" The pain was starting to be a little bad. She felt wetness between her legs again. "Aw man really?"

"What? You're having contractions!?"

"Relax. They're just Braxton Hicks contractions. They'll go away in a minute."

"How long have these been happening?"

"Since last night. I looked it up they're completely natural."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Well honestly I tried. You were too tired."

"Paige I am so sorry." He said kissing her on the forehead.

"it's ok, I just need my husband back."

"I am right here."

"Now, you are going to march yourself back to yourself back to your office, and I am going to go shopping. I will talk to you later ok?"

"I don't know, maybe I should…"

"NO. I need to spend some time with me, and your daughter's grandmothers."

"Oh. Sounds like fun." He said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Paige said laughing.

As Paige wheeled herself back to the room she could feel the blood was more than usual. She had decided that was going to try to change her pants on her own because she knew the blood would upset Eddie and he would get all protective. As she strategically pulled down he sweatpants sh saw there was in fact no blood. She had just peed herself. She began to laugh a little bit, something she had not done on her own for a while.

Paige went about her shopping trip with contractions every 30 minutes or so each getting more powerful as it went on.

"I think it's time to go home. This baby is not very happy with all of this movement." Paige said to her mother and Eddie's mother. They both agreed and wheeled her towards the car. Once they were settled Paige had another big contraction. She began to breathe heavily.

The ladies maids awkwardly helped Paige into the bathroom. Whenever Paige was bleeding, it was best for someone else to undress her. But this time was different. She felt warm and fuzzy and the baby was in a really weird position. But she let them continue just in case.

The ladies maids were beginning to silently whisper to each other.

"What is it?" Paige asked slightly annoyed.

The two looked at each other until one replied, "It's clear. We think your water has broken."

"Oh my goodness. Please run a bath, help me into it, and tell no one."

"Yes your majesty." They said in unison.

Paige lay in the tub for about 30 minutes before her stomach painfully tightens. She lay there struggling to stay silent now knowing she is truly in labor. She wanted Eddie but she knew it would be a while before he was done with what needed to be done. Paige told her self over and over that she would be fine. The contractions started to become closer and closer until the pain began to be too much for her to be silent. She yelled loud enough during a contraction that she was sure the whole palace could hear.

"Oh, great." She thought to herself.

She could now hear at least 5 people outside the door, she ignored them trying to reach the towel. Once she had grasped the towel and placed it over places not needed to be seen, Eddie softly yet quickly opened the door.

"Paige was that you screaming? Why are you in the bathtub, it's only 2:00?"

"Well you see, there's a thing that keeps happening, its kind of… contractions."

"Yeah we talked about them earlier they're just Braxton Hix."

"Well that's what I thought too except, my water broke while we were shopping. I thought I had just peed my self but it wasn't pee on pants."

"Are you..?"

"Well it would seem so, yes, I am in labor.."


End file.
